


lets fix it, please

by sicklysinner



Series: incomplete [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood, Choking, Crying, Death Threats, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, M/M, Threats, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, degrading words, degredation, kinda ???, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklysinner/pseuds/sicklysinner
Summary: document title: oomf vent-may. 23, 2018





	lets fix it, please

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot what i was going through when i wrote this so umm,, sorry ???  
> (i also have a wonhao fic coming up soon so expect that)

“fuck you mingyu, just fucking kill me already! I know you want to just snap my fucking neck off and swing my head around as a trophy of your fucking victory!” minghao said as his fingers kept digging into the gap in between his neck and mingyu's hands.

“but you're a fucking coward aren't you mingyu! A fucking sissy ass bitch! You're too scared aren't you? Too scared that the cops might find my lifeless corpse in your dumpster because you don't even have the capability to even know what to do with my dead body mingyu! You're fucking incompetent!” minghao spat out, breathless. But with those words mingyu tightens his grip along the expanse of minghao's neck, his tears hot against his red cheeks.

“shut up minghao! Its not like you're any better than me! You say all that but you're a coward yourself! Because you know what you do minghao, you know you drive me fucking insane! You have no fucking say in this situation right now! You have no fucking idea how much i want to just shoot myself to get away from you! But i know that even after i'd die you'd still call me a coward, still call me incompetent! You wouldn't even be able to go through interrogation by the police! Because your face says it all, you can't fucking lie minghao, can't lie for shit. You're fucking stupid.” and with that word mingyu loosened his grip and slid down onto the floor, full on heaving and sobbing; the heels of his palms pressed up to his eyes collecting all the salty tears, his hands further swirling his wetness around his face.

“aw come on mingyu, dont be like that.” Minghao says after he catches his breath and kneels down to mingyu's level by his side. “mingyu, its going to be okay, okay? I love you, gyu” minghao says while softly patting mingyu's back.

“i love you too hao, i'm sorry, i'm so so sorry we shouldn't be so stupid anymore minghao i'm so tired.”

“yeah, so am i mingyu. I'm sorry, lets talk later okay? I'll run us a hot bath and order dinner for us later.”

minghao slowly moves from his low squat to kneel in front of mingyu and remove mingyu's hands from his eyes and lead mingyu's head onto his shoulder, letting mingyu's tears and saliva seep into his unbuttoned polo. mingyu's grip is weak but comfortable around minghao's waist, minghao's hand running through mingyu's hair through every broken sob.

"i'm so sorry minghao, i was so mean, why am i so mean to you minghao? i love you so much but why do i hurt you minghao? i love you but i'm so mean to you minghao. i'm so sorry i can't love you more than i can right now, minghao i'm so sorry"

mingyu's words come out slightly muffled through the fabric of minghao's shirt, but minghao could feel every word vibrate through his chest.

"mingyu, you don't have to apologize okay? we've been both very shitty and stupid. we understand we didn't mean anything right? you didn't mean anything, and neither did i. we're both just being stupid but this is better than last week right? we were able to stop ourselves this time, progress is good, mingyu."  
minghao says his free hand tracing patterns onto mingyu's back.

"yeah i guess, thanks for taking care of me this time minghao, i really do appreciate it" mingyu says slowly pulling himself off of minghao so he can look into the younger males eyes and give him a wobbly smile, "i mean these words minghao, not those"

"you took care of me last time, its only right i do it for you now. i'm sorry about last week by the way, the scar you got on your chest because of my knife was so deep, i didn't mean to cut so far" minghao says, as his eyes flicker away from mingyu's face to stare at a stain on the carpet ground.

"its okay, it wasn't too deep, but your knife was too blunt by the way; hurts more when you're trying to actually pierce it into my skin" mingyu says with a small giggle. "its okay hao you helped clean up the wound anyways right? That’s more than enough in my book”

“are we okay?” minghao mumbles the pain from his neck seeping in

“yeah” mingyu says with a small grin on his red tear stained face. “now get up so I can help you ice your throat” the taller says as he hoists himself up and offers a hand to the boy still kneeling on the floor.

Minghao takes his hand and uses it to lift himself up to stand. Hand in hand, the two boys walk the short distance to their bathroom; the home of their first aid kit.

Minghao walked into the bathroom first and checked his neck out in their fancy illuminated bathroom mirror. “hm, its not too bad mingyu, its just kinda red and sore hopefully it wont bruise” minghao says facing the other boy with a slight shrug

“i'll go get the peas from the freezer then” mingyu says from the entrance of the bathroom. While mingyu was gone minghao decided what he would do if it did bruise, he cant wear a turtleneck, its summer that’s absurd. Same goes with a scarf, maybe he’ll just wear a bulky collar on his neck yeah that should work. When mingyu comes back he doesn’t only have the bag of frozen peas but two small bottles of water in one of his massive hands. He lays the water bottles on the sink next to minghao and finds a towel to wrap the peas in, when he does that he takes the wrapped bag of peas and presses it onto minghao sore neck.

“what do you want to eat tonight, gyu?” minghao asked out awkwardly.

“um… Chinese maybe?” mingyu answers minghao’s question with one of his own

“yeah, that seems fine, Ill go call once we’re both fine” minghao says quickly dismissing the subject

After an hour or so of icing minghao's neck, the younger seems to feel better and so does mingyu. Minghao runs the bath for them and together they wash off all of the mistakes of the week, readying their body for the ones of the following week. After changing into soft comfy clothes they settle on the couch and finally call the chinese place below their house.

“hello junhui-ge? Yeah can you get us the regular? Hm, no its fine we’ll pay. Yeah you too” minghao hung up and mingyu was staring at him “what?’ minghao asked

“did he offer to pay for us again? He is aware that he's barely getting by through his rent right?” mingyu says concern etched onto his face

“yeah, I worry for jun-ge a lot, we should offer to help him but I doubt he’d take us up on our offer, jun-ge’s too loving like that” minghao says face matching mingyu's

“yeah but we should still try right?” mingyu says as he scoots closer to mighaos side

“I mean, he is our friend after all, and friends help each other out” mingyu adds with a sigh as he lays his head on minghao's shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot every time i use mingyu and minghaos names instead of a pronoun fnenjgwfnkjsf


End file.
